It's Lie!
by Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt
Summary: Naruto, memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, Yang harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan ditinggal pergi oleh ortunya sendirian dirumahnya yang memiliki hawa seram dan konon berhantu. / "s-siapa itu?"/ JLEGARR! / "Ttebayo!" / "Someone help me please.. oh Kami-sama.." / "It's Lie!" / NB: Bad Summary -,-"


Hello minna! :D Scarlet bikin cerita baru nih ;) Scarlet dapet ide ini pas Scarlet ditinggal pergi keluarga Scarlet.. Scarlet waktu itu sendirian dirumah.. trus hujan disertai petir lagi -,- untungnya kejadiannya bukan malem-malem kayak dicerita ini sih.. cuman, hari itu hari kamis.. berarti kan malem juma't ya? ._. Scarlet bikin cerita ini gak berani malem-malem.. takut gak bisa tidur.. hehe :D nah, selamat membaca! ;)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Lie (c) Det. Rio Scarlet Hunt**

**Warning! : Mystery, Horror (Mungkin gak terlalu), Gak jelas, EYD berantakan, ada sedikit humor (Atau malah banyak? ._.), dan akan ada jawaban yang tidak akan kalian sangka(?), Rated T.**

**.**

**One Shot Atau 2 chapter ya? ._. hm.. mungkin 2 chapter.. tapi, jika review nya sedikit, Scarlet gak mau lanjutin chapternya! Wlee *Melet* *Ditimpuk reader-sama***

**.**

**Summary: Naruto, memiliki phobia terhadap hantu, Yang harus dihadapi dengan kenyataan ditinggal pergi oleh ortunya sendirian dirumahnya yang memiliki hawa seram. / "s-siapa itu?"/ JLEGARR! / "Ttebayo!" / "Someone help me please.. oh Kami-sama.." / "It's Lie!" / NB: Bad Summary -,-"**

**Don't like? Don't Read! Please click 'Back' Button.**

* * *

Pukul 06.00 malam

"Naruto, Tousan dan kaasan pergi dulu ya! Jaga rumah! Kalau nanti hujan, tolong cabut kabel TV ya!" Teriak tousan dari depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Iya ttebayo!" balas Naruto singkat sambil membaca buku komik kesayangannya, Naruto (loh? Masa Naruto baca komiknya sendiri? ._. okay, forget it)

Naruto hanya bisa menghempaskan nafasnya saat ia menengok kearah jendela dan melihat kedua orang tuanya akan pergi kesuatu tempat tanpa Naruto. Tentu saja tanpa Naruto, mana mungkin seorang remaja 17 tahun mau ikut pergi jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya? Pasti Naruto merasa malu lah.. Dia sudah dewasa.

Kemudian Naruto segera tiduran kembali ke ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari band kesayangannya Avenged Sevenfold, lewat Mp3 playernya. Lalu ia pun teringat sesuatu, yaitu PR. Naruto segera mengambil HandPhone nya yang terletak dimeja belajar samping kasurnya. Dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Teme!" Ucap Naruto pada Handphone tersebut.

"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe?" Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto itu.

"Aku lupa dengan PR ku! Kemarin rabu kan, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Jadi, mau kah kau menemuiku dirumahku nanti? Aku ingin meminjam buku PR mu!" Ucap Naruto To The Point sambil senyum-senyum innocent ditempatnya.

"Ck, kau merepotkanku saja Dobe!" Balas sang pemuda berambut emo itu lewat telepon.

"Oh.. Ayolah Sasuke.. Memangnya kau tidak mau menolong temanmu sendiri?" Naruto mencibir ditempatnya tentu saja yang tidak diketahui oleh orang yang ditelpon nya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan kerumahmu! Sebisa mungkin aku akan datang pukul 07.00 nanti." Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Yes! Kutunggu kau yeah!" Ucap Naruto senang yang masih asyik tiduran diranjangnya.

Tuut tuut

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya kepada Sasuke, ia keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu untuk menonton teletubies (?) –ralat- maksudnya televisi.

Pemuda yang dikenal periang dan ceria ini, ternyata memiliki sebuah phobia atau takut terhadap hantu. Yah.. Mungkin nasibnya kali ini akan tragis (?) karena kali ini, ia pertama kalinya dirumahnya sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Dan jangan lupakan hal yang terpenting! Menurut para tetangga, sebelum rumah ini ditempati keluarga Naruto, konon katanya rumah ini berhantu! Xixixi.. Malang sekali nasibmu Naruto! *Ditabok sampe bonyok*

"Haah.. Tousan dan Kaasan kapan akan pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil melirik jam.

Pukul 06.30 , setengah jam lagi Sasuke akan menemaninya dirumah yang konon menyeramkan ini.

Lalu Naruto kembali menonton televisi sambil duduk disofa ruang keluarga ini. Ia mengganti channel TV nya ke channel Trans 7. Kali ini, Naruto akan menonton On The Spot. Saat sudah terpindah ke channel Trans 7, tiba-tiba Naruto kaget karena langsung melihat muka hantu dilayar TV nya. Ia mengingat-ingat hari apa ini.

Kamis.

Yaps! Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Yang berarti, malam ini adalah malam jum'at. Pantas saja On The Spot nya menampilkan 7 hantu paling menyeramkan didunia. Langsung saja Naruto segera memindahkan channelnya ke ANTV. Ada Pesbukers. Haha.

Ia pun tertawa melihat tingkah Olga and the friends di Pesbukers. Yah.. beruntunglahh. Untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

JRAAASH

Hujan turun dengan lebat diluar rumah. Petir pun ikut serta meramaikan malam ini. Naruto langsung mematikan televisinya dan mencabut kabel listriknya. Sekarang, dia bingung mau ngapain. Jika menonton televisi, diluar sedang ada petir. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto tersambar petir berserta rumahnya? Sungguh akhir yang tragis.

Kruyuk kruyuk

"Ah.. Perutku lapar.." Ucap Naruto merasa lapar. Daripada tidak melakukan hal apapun, Naruto segera menuju dapur dan memasak air panas untuk mie ramen instant nya. Kemudian ia duduk dimeja makan sambil menunggu air panasnya mendidih. Entah kenapa, sejak tadi, Naruto merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Bulu kuduk Naruto pun berdiri seketika. Lalu Naruto seperti melihat sebuah bayangan diluar jendela. Setelah itu Naruto segera mengingat sesuatu.

**MODE FLASHBACK: ON**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku sedang membantu kedua orang tuaku menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil. Hari ini aku pindah ke rumah baruku. Terlihat megah sih.. tapi ada suasana mencekam juga dari rumah ini. Entah kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi menurutku, rumah ini justru nampak indah dengan halamannya yang luas.

Saat aku sedang sibuk memandangi rumah baruku ini, tiba-tiba kaasan memanggilku.

"Naruto, kesini sebentar." Perintah kaasan padaku.

"Hm? Ada apa kaasan?" Tanyaku pada kaasan yang memiliki rambut merah panjang itu.

"Tolong belikan kaasan daging dan sayuran disupermarket, ttebane!" Ucap kaasan padaku sambil memberiku secarik kertas daftar belanja.

'Ukh, aku itu lelaki. Kenapa harus membeli belanjaan, ttebayo?' Batinku sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Naruto? Mau tidak?" Tanya kaasan heran melihatku bengong.

"Ah.. eh.. i-iya! Tentu saja ttebayo!" Balasku langsung tanpa berpikir panjang. Karena bisa gawat nanti jika aku tidak mau. Pasti aku akan dipukul dan dimarahi oleh kaasanku yang super duper menyeramkan itu.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju supermarket dan membeli bahan makanan yang dicatat kaasan disecarik kertas ini. Setelah semua bahan makanan kubeli, aku segera meninggalkan supermarket itu dan segera kembali kerumah.

Aku pun bingung dan berhenti sejenak. Aku rasa, aku tersesat. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingat jalan pulang. Yasudahlah, aku terus jalan saja. Tanpa aku sengaja, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan para remaja perempuan yang ada dikomplek dipinggir jalan yang aku lewati.

"Kau tahu? Katanya rumah berhantu yang ada dikomplek ini sudah ditempati sebuah keluarga." Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Haah? Kau serius, Sakura? Rumah itu kan sangat menyeramkan!" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang cerah dikuncir kuda.

"Aku serius Ino!" Balas perempuan yang diketahui namanya adalah sakura.

"A-Aku pernah melihat sebuah bayangan dijendela rumah itu. Dan ada cahaya lilin didalam ruangan itu!" Ucap seorang gadis lain yang memiliki warna rambut indigo.

"Yakin?" Tanya perempuan bercepol dua.

"A-aku sangat yakin tenten. Padahal rumah itu tidak berpenghuni." Tepis gadis berambut indigo tersebut kepada gadis bercepol dua.

"Yaampun.. rumah itu sangat menyeramkan! Aku juga pernah melihat bayangan seseorang dijendela lantai 2 bangunan itu.. saat itu, sedang hujan lebat!" Ucap Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau disaat hujan lebat?" Tanya Ino.

"Saat itu, Aku sedang buru-buru ke supermarket untuk beli minuman karena dirumah ku sedang ada tamu. Dan aku kebetulan lewat didepan rumah itu! Hawa nya sangat menyeramkan.. ditambah, saat itu sedang hujan lebat disertai petir!" Ucap sakura dengan muka horror.

"Aku juga pernah melihat ada bercak darah dihalaman rumah kosong itu! Dan kulihat, ada sebuah pisau berlumuran darah dilantai teras rumah itu. A-Aku jadi takut." Ucap Tenten bergidik ngeri.

"Hii.. Menyeramkan.. Kuharap, sang pemilik rumah itu sekarang, tidak diganggu oleh hantu disana.. Memangnya, rumah itu diblok berapa?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Haah? Memangnya kau tidak tahu dimana rumah itu?" Tenten balik bertanya.

"Rumah itu ada dikomplek ini, tepatnya di Blok C Nomor 13." Ucap Sakura

DEGG

Saat aku mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu, jantung ku berhenti seketika. 'T-Tidak mungkin.. Blok C nomor 13 kalau tidak salah adalah alamat rumah baruku.' Batinku tidak percaya.

Aku segera berlari kembali ke rumahku, Dan...

Bingo! Kulihat alamat rumah baruku yang tertulis ditembok dekat pagar rumah. Tertulis **BLOK C NO 13**. Belanjaan ditanganku terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Aku menatap tidak percaya, bahwa rumah baruku adalah rumah berhantu yang dibicarakan para gadis komplek ini.

**END NARUTO POV**

**MODE FLASHBACK : OFF**

GLEKK

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia seperti ingin pingsan. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Bahwa Naruto **Takut dengan Hantu**. (Haha.. poor you Naruto! *Dirasengan*).

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya, Naruto lupa dengan air yang sedang ia masak untuk mie ramen instant nya. Saat ia mematikan kompornya, air yang ia masak sudah berkurang agak banyak karna menguap terus menerus. "Haah.. Airnya kurang.. sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto Pasrah. Lalu ia menuang air panasnya kedalam mangkuk mie ramen instant nya. Dan ia menunggu 3 menit hingga ramen nya matang dan siap dimakan.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba ada suara bel berbunyi. Naruto pun segera ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "S-siapa itu?" Ucap Naruto gagap.

JLEGAR!

"Ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya pas disaat petir menyambar dilangit.

Hening, Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Naruto merasa bingung, padahal, ia yakin kalau ada yang membunyikan bel pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi, diluar sana justru tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebelumnya, ia mengira bahwa itu Sasuke, namun dia salah. Justru tidak ada orang sama sekali diluar rumahnya. Merinding. Itulah perasaannya saat ini. 'Oh Kami-sama.. Help me..' batin Naruto takut.

Lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dan menuju dapur dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto mengambil ramen nya yang sudah jadi dan membawa ramen tersebut ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada dilantai 2.

Naruto menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan kaki yang bergetar menahan takut. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedang menahan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil, kalau dia masih kecil sih, mungkin Naruto sudah buang air ditempat, alias ngompol. Tapi, apa kata dunia kalau diUmurnya yang ke 17 tahun masih mengompol?! ._. Sungguh memalukan! (Author: Tapi, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah dia akan ngompol atau tidak? Xixixi.. *Jduakk!* baca=ditimpuk ramen nya Naruto (?) )

Sekarang, Naruto sedang sendirian dikamarnya menunggu pertolongan seseorang (?). Naruto duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menahan rasa takutnya. Dan jangan lupa, dia juga sedang memakan makanan favoritnya. Ramen. Agar rasa takutnya menghilang. But, it's Impossible.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dan Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramen nya, sang remaja pemilik rambut jabrik cerah itu masih menunggu kedua orang tua nya pulang ataupun berharap Sasuke segera datang untuk meminjamkan Naruto buku PR milik Sasuke.

Diluar, Hujan dan petir tidak juga berhenti dari amukannya. Padahal, Naruto berharap hujan segera berhenti. Naruto sudah hampir stress. Hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Malam ini adalah malam juma't, Naruto sendirian dikamarnya, diluar hujan deras disertai petir, tadi Naruto melihat sekilas bayangan, bel rumah berbunyi padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang menekan bel. Bayangkan jika kalian yang merasakan hal seperti itu SENDIRIAN! Berani gak? (Author: Padahal saya sendiri juga gak berani.. xixixi)

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seseorang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "S-siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto heran plus takut. Apakah itu orang tua nya yang sudah pulang? Atau Sasuke yang sudah tiba? Tapi itu mustahil! Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam rumah Naruto sendiri? Padahal pintu rumahnya dikunci.

Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan...

**TBC**

* * *

Okay! Ini fict bertema mystery pertama ku! :D Scarlet mau lanjut ke Chapter 2 kalau banyak yang review.. :D kalau sedikit yang reviewnya, Scarlet gak mau lanjut -,- *Ditimpuk sendal* reviewnya harus lebih dari 5! :D kalau gak, Scarlet Gak mau lanjut SELAMANYA! HUAHAHAHA *Jduakk!* Baca=ditimpuk kompor* (?) okay! Jadi, Scarlet harap, banyak yang review yaa! ;) kalau gak mau review, Scarlet akan menghantuimu.. lalu Scarlet akan menghisap darahmu.. *dikira Vampire* Huahaha! *Evil Laugh*

Review itu gampang kok.. gak mesti Log in.. caranya, tinggal isi nama kamu, lalu mengisi kotak review nya.. setelah itu, *Jduaakk! *ditimpuk reader*

Author: Woy! Apa-apaan anda? Mengapa anda menimpuk saya? *Baku amat*.

Para Reader hanya bisa ber sweatdrop.

Reader: Parah amat lu thor! Menghasut lu.. lagipula Gue udah tau caranya REVIEW! GAK PERLU DIJELASIN! EMANG GUE MASIH ANAK TK?!

Author: xixixixi.. lah, saya kira anak balita.. ternyata anak TK.. hihihi *Grin*

Reader: AUTHOR BAKA! TADI GUE BILANG, EMANG GUE MASIH ANAK TK!

Hening..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Readernya baru nyadar

Reader: lah.. iya-ya.. tadi gue bilang emang anak TK ya..

Author: nah, loh.. baru nyadar.. sekarang, siapa yang baka? *Smirk* *renggangin otot-otot tangan*

Reader: *nelen ludah*

Author: Sudahlah sudah.. karna saya baik hati, saya hanya akan...

Hening

Reader: akan apa?

Author: **MEMAKAN ANDA** *Evil Smirk*

Reader: GEWLA LU THOR! *kabur*

Author: *Ngejar-ngejar reader sambil bawa pedang samehada (?)*

Baiklah, jika ada yang mau bertanya, berkomentar, ngasih usul, atau mengkritik, silahkan review ;) Scarlet juga menerima flame kok :D tapi ada syaratnya! Harus dibaca! **Kalau ada yang mau flame, Scarlet hanya menerima flame level 1! Jangan level 15! Kepedesan bro! Nge-flame nya juga yang bersifat membangun! Kalau ada yang nge-flame diatas level 1 lalu tidak bersifat membangun, Scarlet Gak akan segan-segan ^&*% !##&$#% ANDA! (?)**

**Baiklah.. cukup sudah basa-basi Scarlet**

**Mohon Reviewnyaaa :D**

**06 Mei 2014**


End file.
